Another New Moon
by ActorPotter
Summary: Harry tells Ginny he's never loved her so Ginny moves to Forks Washington to start over. While there she meets Bella. She's also suffering heart break and the two girls bond closer than either of the two could have imagined.
1. Welcome to Forks, Your New Home

Alright, my first crossover story, i'm probably going to need a lot of help with this one so be sure to review!! This will probably switch points of view but this first chapter is Ginny's P.O.V. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, if I did you would need an infinite number of hands to count all the things I'd do differently!

* * *

Sitting in the airplane I try to fall into a dreamless sleep. I would have taken a sleeping potion but given the new regulations I'm not allowed to bring liquids onto the plane. I wasn't able to sleep on the transatlantic flight so, exhausted, I fall asleep after being up for 24 hours.

* * *

_It was our six month anniversary. We got back together after he'd defeated Lord Voldemort. I was in my last year at Hogwarts and he was going to pick me up at the school and take me into Hogsmeade to celebrate. I was excited because I hadn't been able to see him for so long being away at school and everything. Lately, we'd only been able to see each other once a month on our anniversary. Last month he'd given me a beautiful green emerald necklace the exact same color as his eyes. It was enchanted with a protection charm. We knew Voldemort had fallen and I probably wouldn't need protection but he said he just wanted to make sure I was always safe. I smiled at the memory, how caring his face looked when he told me this. _

_We met at the gates of the castle and I was so happy to see him I flung my arms around him and kissed him. I noticed he was a little stiff but I didn't think about it because I couldn't believe he was actually _there_ and I was seeing him. But he smiled when I released him and we held hands into the village. We went to The Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer and sat down at a booth near the back. Harry took my hands in his and looked me in the eye. _

_"Ginny," he told me, "You mean so much to me."_

_"You mean the _world_ to me," I said smiling at him with all the love in the world._

_"Gin," he said again and right away I noticed something different. His eyes weren't as bright as I remembered them when they looked at me. _

_"What?" I asked him._

_"I'm sorry, but there's something I have to tell you." I knew it couldn't be what I thought it was so I said bravely, "What is it?"_

_"Ginny…I really don't know how to tell you, but, I'm not in love with you anymore."_

_It sounded like a line from a horrible movie, I couldn't believe those words had actually come out of his mouth. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"I'm not in love with you anymore."_

_I pulled my hands out from his and stared at him._

_"What are you saying?" _

_"I'm saying, I don't love you."_

_I shook my head in disbelief, "Come on, Harry, what are you trying to say?"_

_"Gin," he said looking a little uneasy and a bit frustrated he has to repeat himself three times,, "I can't be with you anymore."_

_I was silent for a long minute and then I said, "No. No! This can't be happening!"_

_"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said and tried to grab for my hand again but I kept both my hands clasped firmly in my lap._

_"No, Harry, I waited six years for you."_

_"I know this…"_

_"No, you don't know. I've loved you and only you my entire life. When you finally said yes it was the happiest day of my life. And then when you left me because you had to go a find the horcruxes I understood, because you're Harry Potter. But now that Voldemort's gone, all I want is to be with you. Forever."_

_Harry was shaking his head at me. "I thought I loved you, Gin. But I guess it was just the fact that you loved me so much, I thought I did. I'm sorry."_

_"You— you're really breaking up with me aren't you? You're leaving me."_

_Harry doesn't say anything he just looks down at the table. _

_"I- I don't know what to say."_

_"Then don't say anything. Goodbye, Gin," Harry said and he got up, kissed my forehead and left me at the empty table with two untouched butterbeers and a heart ripped forcefully in two. _

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the airplane I shift uncomfortably and a tear slips out of my right eye as I continue to sleep.

* * *

_With a pop Hermione's head appeared in the fire in the Gryffindor common room. I jumped but as soon as I saw Hermione I smiled and said, "Hey, Hermione!" Nobody else is in the common room. Hermione didn't look as thrilled as I was to see her so I asked, "Hermione, what's wrong."_

"_Ginny, you're one of my very best friends. And friends can't lie to each other. I had to tell you…"_

"_Tell me what, Hermione?" _

"_Please, don't hate me."_

"_I could never hate you."_

"_You might."_

_After a moment of contemplation I said, "What is it?"_

"_I…I'm with Harry."_

"_You mean he's there with you? Well, you just tell him to screw off I don't want to talk to him."_

"_No, Ginny, I don't mean I'm physically with him right now. I mean, we're together. And…we're planning on getting married this summer."_

"_But…you _just_ broke up with my brother!"_

"_I know, but Harry and I don't want to waste any time."_

"_Well, you certainly aren't wasting any time, Hermione!"_

"_Are you mad?"_

"_What the fuck do you think? You must have known how much this would hurt me! You've been hearing me talk about Harry since my first year."_

"_I'm sorry, Gin, but we can't help how we truly feel."_

"_You know what? Whatever Hermione. Great, that's just wonderful, I hope you have the most amazing life you could wish for."_

"_Gin, don't be like this…"_

"_Be like what? Be like my best friend just stole the love of my life and is going to marry him in less than a month after we broke up?"_

"_I know it sounds horrible when you put it like that but…"_

"_It's going to sound horrible no matter how you put it, Hermione. Good night." I left the common room and ran to the dormitory without looking back. I just closed the door and fell on my bed before I burst into tears. "Harry!" I cried, "Why didn't you love me?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey, do you want anything to drink?" The flight attendant is making her rounds and she's talking to the person next to me.

"Yes, I'll have a sparkling water, please."

The flight attendant pours the water into a cup. "Oh, you're awake," she says noticing me. "Would you like anything?"

"No," I say not even bothering to be polite. The flight attendant looks peculiarly at me and says, "Are you alright, Hon?" I touch my face and notice it is wet with tears.

"I'm fine." I turn away from her facing the window and slowly drift into sleep again.

* * *

_On my birthday I went to Transfiguration ready to talk to Professor McGonagall before class._

"_Professor McGonagall?" I asked._

"_Yes, Ms. Weasley?"_

"_Er, it's my birthday, I am of age now."_

"_Well, congratulations," she said as she continued searching through papers._

"_And…and I wish to leave Hogwarts and go to a muggle school in America."_

_Professor McGonagall looked up at me then and said, "I think I'm going to need you to repeat that last sentence Ms. Weasley."_

"_Being of age I can legally leave school without consent of a parent and I am going to go to America and go to a muggle school. I just wanted to let you know, given you're the headmaster and everything."_

"_But… Ms. Weasley are you sure that is wise? Are you sure this is what you want to do?"_

"_I'm quite sure Professor."_

"_Well, alright then. I can arrange for you to travel home by floo powder this afternoon with your things."_

"_No, Professor, I was hoping I could just leave myself and apparate just out of school grounds."_

"_Well, as you wish, Ms. Weasley. When were you planning on leaving?"_

"_After supper. I wish to say goodbye to Luna and my other friends."_

"_Okay. I see no point in you staying in class today then seeing as you're leaving. I'll see you at dinner."_

"_Thanks, Professor."_

_*_

_In the dormitory I packed up all my things and looked at one of my books on America. There was one state on each page. I closed my eyes and flipped to a random page. I then took my wand and stuck it at a random spot on the page. I looked down and read the city my wand was pointed at: "Forks, Washington." _

_*_

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" Luna shrieked at me._

"_I can't stay here anymore. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of Harry and Voldemort and everything. I need to get out."_

_Luna nodded and then she hugged me super tight._

"_I am going to miss you so much," Luna said._

"_Oh, you too, Luna," I said squeezing her extra hard. We let go and she said, "If this is what you need, I support you."_

"_Thanks, Luna."_

"_Be sure to write. Do you have an owl?"_

"_I'll get one there."_

"_And where exactly is that?"_

"_Forks, Washington," I said._

"_Where the hell is that?"_

"_No, idea," I said grinning. And with that I lifted my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." My trunk lifted and I said goodbye once more and then I left the Great Hall and Hogwarts with my trunk floating behind me. Once outside of Hogwarts grounds I'd apparate to the London airport and take a plane to America. I didn't trust myself to travel all the way across the ocean without splinching myself._

* * *

"We will be making our descent shortly." The sudden voice jerks me out of sleep and I look out the window to see houses and cars not too far down. After a few minutes the plane lands at Forks airport. Okay, I'm ready. I think.


	2. Forks High School, Home of the Spartans

Okay, I'm sorry that this isn't longer and that it's probably not that interesting, but I HAD to include it, I mean, I'd feel so weird without it, I wouldn't be able to find this story realistic without it. But now that it will be out of the way more interesting things can happen!! Yay! Please please please review. I love all of them and they make me so happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I mean, _come on!_ I am not Stephanie or J.K. I am just a teenager with so much time on her hands she likes to take pre-made characters and make them do what she wants.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Okay!" I exclaim as I exit the airport, "Hmm…" _Maybe I should have planned this out a little more. I suppose first I should go to the school and enroll._ I find a discreet place to disapparate.

When I arrive at Forks High School Home of the Spartans I notice everyone is leaving. I check my muggle watch and see that it is the end of the school day. I lug my trunk into the school and find the office.

"Hello!" I say to the lady.

"Are you from England?" the lady asks.

"Er, yeah. I'd like to enroll, please," I tell her.

"You're a few months too late," says the lady.

"No, no, please I can catch up, I know I can!"

The lady sighs. "Where are your parents?"

"Er, I don't live with them anymore."

"How old are you?"

"17." I didn't realize I'd be interrogated. I really _should_ have thought this out more.

"17…okay… Do you have transcripts from your other school?"

_Oh, shit._ History of Magic and Charms are probably not going to matter at this school.

"Er…no…" I say.

"No?" the lady asks.

"They got lost," I explain hurriedly.

"Lost?" the lady repeats.

"_Yes_," I say theatrically, "Quite horrible, actually. There was a fire. Burned all the files from F through Y."

"Right…" says the lady, "And you are…?"

"W," I say.

"You're full name."

"Oh. Ginny. Ginevra Weasley."

"Yes, er, Ginny you're school doesn't have any back up files on their computers do they?"

"Computers?" I ask perplexedly. The lady looks at me like I'm crazy. _Computers, computers…must be a muggle thing._ I think back to my one semester of muggle studies. Computers… a box-shaped thing muggles use for practically everything in their daily lives.

"Oh!" I say and my outburst makes the lady jump.

"Oh, sorry," I say, "Right, er, well, no. Our school doesn't use computers. We like the more, er, _medieval_ approach." _She can't possibly be buying this,_ I think to myself.

But she does buy it. She shrugs like she's bored and pulls out a few papers and hands them to me.

"You'll need to fill these out."

I grab the papers happily and say, "Thanks! So, which way are the dormitories?"

The woman looks at me with such perplexedly I think the creases in her forehead will forever be engrained there.

"This is not a boarding school," she says simply, "You do have a place to stay, right?"

"Oh. Of course," I say, "I was just, er, kidding. Yeah, of course I know there are no dormitories."

I sit down on an uncomfortable chair in the office and look at the papers. Most of the questions are easy like "Name?" and "Birthday?" but then other questions like "Immunizations?" and "Doctor?" I remember a Doctor is sort of like a Healer only way less efficient.

I write a made up name.

I bring the papers to the lady.

"Here you go!" I say happily hoping I sound confident.

The lady skims the papers.

"Everything seems quite in order," says the lady and then her eyes narrow. "Who is Dr. Klarensplock?" she asks enunciating every syllable.

"Er…" I am not going to be able to talk myself out of this one! I look around quickly and see that there is nobody else around besides me and the secretary. Before I can change my mind I grab my wand from inside my jacket and point it at the lady.

"Obliviate!" I say. The woman's eyes glaze over. She packs the papers in a folder and says, "All right. Everything's good." She hands me a piece of paper and says, "Here is your schedule. See you tomorrow morning!" She waves dizzily at me and I leave the office quickly. I leave through the front door.

_Whew! That was close._ I sit down on the entrance steps. _Well, at least I'm in the school._ Then I remember the lack of dormitories. "Shit!" I say. _I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think _any_thing through?_ I just came here on a whim with nothing planned. Harry would never have done something like this. He is always so organized.

Harry. _Why do I have to be thinking about him, _now_ of all times? I'm starting over! A life without him!_

But where am I going to stay? I don't know anybody in this fricking tiny little town; I'm probably going to get kicked out of the school soon anyway. God, why did I do this?!

Without warning I burst into tears. It's all _too _complicated. I'm completely alone here! And Harry, god I miss Harry so damn much.

"Uh, are you okay?" The voice is hoarse and cracked like it hasn't been used in a really long time. I turn to look at the girl whom the voice belongs to. She is very white with long brown hair. She is quite pretty.

I wipe my eyes quickly. "Er, yes, I'm fine." The girl stands there awkwardly.

She doesn't say anything so I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Er, I'm Ginny."

The girl tries to smile but she looks that like at any moment she could burst into tears as well. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."


	3. First Night Living With the Swans

I'm very sorry but I realized a humongous mistake it my previous version of this chapter! It's a mistake that because made maybe made some of you happier, but it is not how things actually happened so I had to rewrite it! But my next chapter will be up soon, until then enjoy this more accurate chapter 3! Please please review! Your thoughts are my life!

Disclaimer: My name does not start with a J, end with a Rowling, or have a K. in the middle. Neither does it have the sound "Ssssstehpheneeee" so No, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 3

We shake hands awkwardly. I don't know why I came up to this girl…Ginny. I guess…it just looked like she was in pain; she was crying so hard. It reminded me of…me. Every night. Plus, there is…something about her that's a little mysterious, like she doesn't fit in or something. I've never seen her in Forks before.

I clear my throat. It hurts a little to talk, I haven't said much at all since…

"Are you new here?" I ask her.

Ginny nods. "I'm from England. I just…really need to start over, that's why I'm here."

"I…don't mean to be intrusive, but…why were you crying?"

Ginny sighs and looks down at her hands, playing with the. "Many reasons," she says, "But… one reason is because I didn't realize this school wouldn't have dormitories."

"Did you go to a boarding school before?"

Ginny smiles a little bit and says, "Something like that, yeah."

"Do you need a place to stay?" I find myself asking. What's going on with me? For so long I haven't said word to anyone, and now… a stranger shows up, I talk to her, and now I'm inviting her to stay with me? I've only known her for sixty seconds! I don't know, with some people I guess you just immediately feel comfortable.

Ginny looks up at me startled and says what I was just thinking. "But… we've just met. You don't know me…"

"But, where else are you going to stay?" I ask her.

Ginny looks down the street. "I dunno," she finally says.

"Then you can stay with me. Of course, if something else turns up that will be great but until then…" Again I astonish myself by helping the girl up and pulling her trunk to my trunk. The trunk is humongous!

"You really don't have to do this…" Ginny says watching me struggle.

"It's no problem. I'm not going to leave you here on the streets." I'm finding it easier to talk to her, but this trunk sure isn't easy to lift! Okay… try again…

All of a sudden the trunk seems weightless and I lift it without a problem into the truck.

"Wow, I guess third time's a charm, eh?" I say.

"A…charm?" Ginny asks me as she rearranges her jacket hastily. I look at her peculiarly.

"You've never heard that saying before?" I ask her surprised.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Oh." I open the door and sit as Ginny buckles herself in as tight as it goes.

I find myself smiling, "Don't worry. This truck doesn't go very fast."

I stat the truck and Ginny jumps as it roars to life.

"It may be loud," I say, "But it's very efficient."

We don't say anything else as we drive to my house. I realize I haven't asked Charlie permission to invite someone to live with us, but I suppose he'll be glad I'm "socializing" again. He threatened to send me back to my mother since I'm still depressed about…

I look at Ginny who has her nose stuck to the window. I really hope Charlie doesn't mind. I can't leave Ginny with no place to stay.

When we arrive, Charlie's cruiser is already in the driveway.

Ginny looks at if for a second looking very confused and then her mouth forms an O.

"You're Dad's a…"Please" man?" she asks.

"_Police_man," I say, "I guess you must have a different name in British English or something. Actually, he's the chief. Chief Swan."

We climb out of the truck and Ginny grabs her trunk before I can reach for it.

She lugs it as if it's as light as a feather and I open the front door for her.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie calls.

"Yeah, Dad," I call back. To Ginny I say, "You can leave your trunk here for now."

"Is someone with you?" Charlie sounds very surprised.

"Yeah." Ginny follows me into the kitchen where Charlie is sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Dad, this is Ginny. Ginny…Weasel?" I look at her.

"Weasley," Ginny helps me reaching out a hand for Charlie to shake.

"Why, hello, Ginny," Charlie says accepting her hand, "I'm Chief Swan. But you can call me Charlie if you like."

"Okay…Charlie."

"Dad, Ginny is from England," I explain.

"Yes, I noticed you had an accent. What are you doing here, then?"

For a millisecond Ginny's expression turns a little bit sad but she catches herself immediately and replies, "Well, I just wanted to start over. My life back home is very…hectic." It seems as if she wants to say more, or use different words, but she doesn't. What could have happened that she needed to get away? "I thought this would be a nice change," Ginny's saying.

"Forks, Washington?" Charlie asks her in disbelief, "Why would you choose here?"  
Ginny shrugs, "Found it on a map."

Charlie and I laugh. It feels so good to laugh again. Ginny looks as if she wasn't meaning for her comment to be a joke but when we laugh she cracks a smile.

"Sit down, Ginny," I say, "I'm going to make dinner." Ginny smiles at me and sits across from Charlie. I begin to pull ingredients for a pasta out of the cupboards and put the water on to boil.

"So, do you like sports, Ginny?" Charlie asks her.

I groan, "Dad!"

"What?" he asks. Charlie is so into sports and I so am not; why does he have to bring up the most boring subject?

But Ginny surprises me. "Yes!" she exclaims, "I was on my school team last year— well, not last year…" she pauses, "But the year before," she continues.

"What sport?" Charlie asks.

"Q—" Ginny starts but then she stops herself. We both look at her peculiarly.

"Er," she says, "Well, it's a sport you don't really have here."

"Oh, cricket," Charlie says; it's not his favorite. I look at Ginny. I could have sworn she was going to say another sport but she doesn't contradict Charlie.

She asks him about what sports he likes and Charlie goes off for fifteen minutes about baseball. I find it boring, but Ginny seems genuinely interested. She doesn't know much about it, which is interesting, but I guess soccer is a bigger sport over there.

I finish the pasta and put it in the center of the table. Charlie gets the plates.

"Enjoy," I say. We start to eat.

"Wow, Bella, this is really good!" Ginny says.

"Thanks," I blush modestly.

"Bella is a wonderful cook!" Charlie says stuffing his face full of pasta.

"My mother likes to go all out at practically every meal," Ginny says excitedly, "You have to fight for the food though. I have six older brothers"

I choke. "6?" I splutter.

"Yeah," Ginny says, "Ron, Bill, Charlie—just like you Chief Swan—, Percy, George and…." Her excitement fell, "Oh, right. Th-that's all." She looks down at her food.

"I thought you said you had six brothers?" I ask tentatively.

"Right. Well, F-Fred was George's twin brother. He-he died. About six months ago."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Charlie says. I look at her seeing the pain in her eyes.

"That's okay," Ginny says quickly taking another bite of pasta. She regains her composure and begins to tell us about her siblings. George owns a joke shop he used to manage with his brother and is apparently very rich. She even tells us crazy stories about Fred, when he was alive, and George that make me and Charlie burst out laughing. Her brother Bill works at a bank and gets to work internationally which I find very interesting. Charlie works with animals, apparently, but for some reason she doesn't go into details about it. She talks about what a "git" (British term) her brother Ron can be but how he can be sweet at times. She talks about his ex-girlfriend named Lavender and how clingy she was. I nearly died laughing when she told me Lavender's nickname for Ron was "Won-Won".

When we finish our dinner Ginny gets up to help me with the dishes. I try to tell her it's no big deal but she insists and takes the dishes to the sink. Charlie watches us as Ginny washes the dishes and I dry them and put them away. He's smiling and I can tell he's glad I've made a new friend. Someone I seem to be closer with already than I am with my old friends.

Ginny blows the bubbles from the dish water onto me. I laugh and blow bubbles onto her too. It's childish, but it's fun! I haven't done something silly in so long.

"It's getting late, Bells," Charlie says.

"Okay, Dad," I say in a mock-annoyed voice.

"So, Bella," Ginny says, "Where am I going to be staying?"

Charlie looks from Ginny to me and then his eyes squint a little.

"Bella?" he asks me.

"Uh, right, Dad…Ginny's old school was a boarding school so…when she got here she thought the high school would provide sleeping arrangements. So… I offered her a place to stay."

Charlie is quiet for a long time. He looks uneasy and then he says, "Ginny, would you please give my daughter and me a minute alone please?"

Ginny looks very awkward as she nods and backs out of the kitchen to give us some privacy.

"Dad! Why'd you do that? Now she's going to think she's not wanted!"

"Bella, we don't know her very well. How could you invite her to live here without my consent?"

"You said you wanted me to start hanging out with people again!"

"I thought maybe that would entail going to a movie with one of your girlfriends or…going to see Jacob. I didn't know that would mean bringing complete strangers home to live with us!"

"Dad!" I look towards the hall and hope Ginny hasn't heard anything. "She has nowhere else to go, please?" My voice almost cracks at my insistence. Charlie studies my face and I know he is remembering how my face has looked for the last few months: broken, devastated. But around Ginny I've been talking, smiling, and laughing. He won't want to mess with that.

Charlie sighs. "Okay. She can stay."

I smile. "Thanks, Daddy!" I say and kiss his cheek. I leave him stunned and enter the hallway to see Ginny coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" I say, "You can stay in my room!"

Her face brightens. "Really? Awesome!" She grabs her trunk from the entry way. "Which way's your room?"

"Up here," I say and lead her up the stairs and to the left. Ginny stands in the doorway looking around my room.

"I like your room," she says.

"Thanks."

"I like the purple," she says pointing at the comforter.

"Yeah," I smile. Ginny puts down her trunk.

"Tomorrow I'll clear out the closet so you can have some space in there," I tell her.

"Oh, this is fine," Ginny says as she rustles about in her trunk. She pulls out a pair of socks, put's it back, continues searching, and pulls out a night gown.

I laugh, "No, I'm fixing the closet up tomorrow," I say. Ginny smiles at me.  
I take my pajamas out of the drawer and we both change.

We go to the bathroom to brush our teeth. We say goodnight to Charlie and go back to my bedroom.

"You'll have to share with me," I say climbing into bed, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not! I'm glad I actually have a bed to stay in tonight," Ginny says.

She climbs in next to me.

"I usually wake up at six thirty. Is that okay with you?" I ask her.

"Sure," Ginny says. I set the alarm and then turn off the light. I sigh and turn to Ginny.

"Do you miss your friends, then?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I guess," she says. "Luna especially."

"Tell me about her."

"Well, she's a bit eccentric…" Ginny explains. I don't know why but I laugh. "That's a funny way to begin describing your friend," I say.

"Yeah, well, she's Luna. Being eccentric is her favorite accessory… if that makes sense." Ginny laughs too.

"Any other friends?"

Ginny is silent and a clouded expression comes across her face. "Not really," she says simply.

I take this as a hint that I'm hitting a sore spot. I stop asking questions knowing that if someone was hitting _my_ sore spot I'd want them to stop.

Ginny asks me, "What about _your_ friends?"

I freeze. My friends? "I…I have some girlfriends here…I'm not super close with them though."

"Who are you super close to then?"

I feel myself slipping into darkness as faces flash behind my eyes. "No one. Not anymore," I say simply. She notices that she's hit as sore spot as well and we are both silent in mutual respect for each other's feelings.

"Good night," Ginny says and turns around to get more comfortable.

"Good night," I say. A few minutes later I hear the steady sound of Ginny's breathing. It's soft and I can tell she's breathing through her mouth. Soon thereafter I slip into my own dreams listening to the rhythm of her breathing.

However, quickly, steadily, my dreams slip into nightmares like they've done every night since Edward Cullen left me.


	4. Nightmares and Owls

Okay, here's a short chapter. I know I'm sorry but the next chapter will be longer I promise I just wanted to get something out to you! Please review and you will always be in my heart!

Disclaimer: Stephanie and J.K. would never give up their characters to me. *sigh* I've tried to convince them but to no avail. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 4

I hear the sound of whimpering close to my ear. I look over dazily at the girl lying beside me and immediately sit up, alarmed. Bella is writhing and her head is moving painfully from side to side as her face breaks into a sweat. Suddenly her mouth opens and she lets out the most blood-curdling scream. The pain in this scream is so great that if someone asked me to describe it I would be incapable of doing so. Bella continues to scream and I look at her, frightened. Where is Charlie? Why isn't he coming running to see his daughter who sounds as if her soul is being ripped from her chest?

I grab Bella's shoulders but she still thrashes about underneath my grasp.

"Bella!" I scream over her yells. I shake her absolutely terrified wondering for a moment if she will actually wake.

Bella's eyes open but her screams continue as she bursts into tears and I wrap my arms around her as she sobs into my chest.

After a few minutes, Bella pulls away. Her face is red, blotchy and her hair sticks to her face drenched in sweat.

I can't think of what to say. I'm actually a little cautious of whether I should.

Finally, Bella says, "I-I'm sorry," her voice cracking. "I should have…warned you."

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

Bella nods her head and lies back down.

"Why didn't Charlie come in?" I ask her.

"He's used to it," Bella explains, shrugging.

"Used to it?"

"Yeah. After the first week he stopped coming in."

"How long have you…" I drift off.

"Four months."

"Wow. That's a long time to have a nightmare."

"Tell me about it." Bella wraps her arms around her pillow, sighs, and closes her eyes.

I look at her a little uncomfortable but worried about her all the same. When I hear her soft, rhythmic breathing it tells me she has fallen back asleep. It's takes awhile, as I lie there looking at this broken-looking girl, but I fall back asleep as well.

*

A couple of hours later, I wake up to a soft "ping, ping, ping" coming from the window. I force my eyelids open and see a brown barn owl hovering in the early morning sky.

"Oh, the Prophet!" I whisper in recognition. I cautiously get out of bed to open the window.

"How did you find me?" I ask. The owl only looks at me, proud of itself, and drops the newspaper into my hand.

"Can you do me a favor?" I whisper. The owl looks at me peculiarly. I quickly and quietly rummage through my trunk for a piece of parchment and a quill. I write a quick note and then grab my small satchel of Wizard money from my trunk.

I make my way back to the owl who is sitting patiently on the windowsill. I put a knut into the pouch wrapped around the owl's leg, paying for the paper. "And can you deliver this to Luna Lovegood?" The owl cocks its head at me. "I'll pay extra!" I reassure the owl. As I reach into my satchel again the owl nips my finger sharply. I look up and then owl lifts its pouch-free leg up as an invitation to tie the letter to it. I smile at the beautiful creature. "Thanks." I tie the note securely to the leg of the barn owl.

The owl hoots softly and nips my finger affectionately before departing with my letter. I look back at Bella who is sleeping soundly with no sign of a nightmare.

A glance at Bella's muggle alarm clock tells me it's only five o'clock. I shiver hits me and I climb back into the bed with the Daily Prophet. I straighten out the first page and my jaw drops at the headline.

* * *

A/N I know what the headline is but then I thought....maybe my readers will want to guess...or give me an idea of what they think it should be.....so leave your guess and/or suggestion in with your review that I know your going to leave ;) 3 ActorPotter


	5. I know

Hey Everyone!! New Chapter.. short. Wow very short.. but I like it. It's emotional, it's important. And now the story can really begin!! :D :D :D Please review, next chapter will be longer! I love my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I just don't. Seriously. If I did? Oh.. if only you knew!

* * *

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Wedding Date Set

_Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, just one year after defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the duel that has gone down in history, announced yesterday that he and his fiancée plan to wed in late June of this upcoming year._

"_It's always been her favorite time of year," Potter explains, smiling lovingly at his wife-to-be Hermione Jane Granger and kissing her cheek._

_Granger has been best friends with Potter since their first year at Hogwarts School. However, it was always the Weasley family the two both had eyes for initially._

"_Ronald [Weasley] and I were together for only a short while," Granger comments on her relationship with the youngest boy of the Weasley family, "We got caught up in the moment during the battle at Hogwarts, but soon realized we were better as just friends."_

"_He could see that she really had her heart set on me that whole time," Potter interjects jokingly, resulting in a kiss from Granger._

"_He's going to be Harry's best man!" Granger gushes still holding her fiancée's hand, "And he's bringing our friend Luna Lovegood with him…"_

_When asked about Harry's former love interest, Ginevra Weasley, the youngest and only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley, the two grow strangely silence._

"_Er…" they stutter and look at each other._

"_She wasn't as thrilled to hear," Potter explains._

"_I think the relationship between Harry and I still hurts Ginny. I love her, but I know she was truly in love with Harry. It broke my heart when I realized I had feelings for him as well. I was going to ignore it; we were both in relationships at the time, but you can't help who you fall for."_

_When asked if Ginny would play a part in their wedding, Granger responded, "I don't believe so. She's disappeared off the face of the Earth actually."_

_Even without the blessing of the young Weasley, the two are rapidly preparing for the wedding. The Weird Sisters will be playing the reception and rumors that Viktor Krum, the internationally known Quidditch star and also former romantic interest of Granger, will also be attending. _

I slowly feel my arms begin to tremble. Soon my hands are shaking I can't hold the newspaper up any longer. I lay it down with difficult onto my lap as my eyes start to burn, and my throat to clog up. _No. I'm done crying. I am. I'm not._ The tears begin to leak out of the corners of my eyes. I look at the moving picture, blurred through my eyes. It takes of almost the entire first page and I have to turn my head away at the sickeningly happy couple as the hold hands, beaming up at the camera, occasionally going in for a kiss.

Finally, I fold the paper angrily in bent, pointy folds and place it on the bedside table. The tears still come and my throat hurts from trying to suppress the sounds threatening to erupt from my chest. _Why? _I think the word again. _Why? Why _can't_ he love me? And why does it _hurt so_ much?_

I can't hold the sobs in any more. They break free. Heart-wrenching sobs. I hold my chest, trying to hold myself together. I feel as if I'm about to rip into a thousand pieces.

I suddenly feel an arm around my shoulder. I look up with my surely flushed red, tear-stained face to Bella. For some reason the tears get stronger and my head falls on her chest as I continue to sob myself dry. Bella wraps her hands around me and strokes my hair. I look up and she asks me, "What is it, Ginny?"

I take a shuddering breath. "It's… it's H-harry… my-my ex…" It sounds so cliché but it's different, it was different. Not just a teenage romance, we'd been through so much together… with Voldemort, and losing people we loved… "He… he's set the date. To m-marry my b-best friend." The words are like a punch to the chest and pain pushes through my body. _How?_ I notice I have whispered the word and Bella holds me tighter.

"I know…" she whispers in my ear. I look up and notice that tears are starting to fall down her face as well.

"H-he left me too…" Bella whispers and trails off.

"Who?" I whisper.

Bella wraps her arms tighter around me, as if she needs the support in order to say anything more. "E-ed..w-ward," she chokes the word out. And I can tell she feels as if she's falling apart as she says the word. Just as I feel when I think of Harry.

"I'm sorry," I choke out and she tries to smile, but it only results in having more tears fall. She holds me tighter and I hug her as well. For some reason, the contact is making me feel… I don't know the word. Maybe… safe?

It seems weird… I just met Bella, less than twenty four hours ago. But right now, in this moment. I know her. She…understands. And she is holding me together as I am breaking apart, as I am her… and I think… maybe today will be better.

* * *

Yes.. very short, but good? huh? Maybe? Please review and tell me! If you are reading this you must leave review please! I'm making my best cookies to give out to those who review and you'll love them and I'll love you and there will be love all around the world! 3


End file.
